Words Right Off The Page
by xxVisualKei
Summary: Tramatic events in the past lead Isabella Swan to be a top selling author. Yet, when a crazed fan begins to commit the murders in her books, agent Cullen must step in. AU. OOC. Dark Themes. Lemons.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never will.

Summary: Tramatic events in the past lead Isabella Swan to be a top selling author. Yet, when a crazed fan begins to commit the murders in her books, agent Cullen must step in.

Warnings: Dark themes. Lemons.

**Words Right Off The Page.**

_Prolouge._

A young girl, no older than twelve ran down the street in Forks, excited to tell her parents of her first day in junior high. Finally she was in grade seven, and no longer considered a child. She was radiating pride and happiness, it was so strong it could have been bottled.

Her brown hair bounced fluidly and her brown eyes shone brighter at the sight of the police cruiser in the driveway. Her father had managed to get off duty early to meet her.

Her mother had died during child birth, and all she had left was Charlie, her overprotective father. He may have been hard on her sometimes, but she loved him for all he was worth.

She winced at the creaking of the old wood door.

"Dad?"

Poking her head inside, she heard the sound of the latest baseball game coming from the TV.

She pulled off her worn down sneakers and slowly made her way into the house, calling out for her father once again.

It was out of character for him not to answer her calls. She could only assume he was upstairs in the bathroom, or perhaps was in the backyard near the forest.

That was until a loud banging noise knocked her from her thoughts.

She jumped so high, it would set records in the olympics as loud shouts rang through the hallways.

"Where is she?"

She covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Get out of here now!"

Another loud bang and a gunshot.

She turned her head towards the gun holster on the wall. The gunshot was not from her father.

"One more time,WHERE IS SHE!"

"I-, S-She's at a sleepover..."

Another gunshot as tears flowed from the scared and confused brown eyes.

Summoning her courage she made her way towards the stairs. She slowly climbed up, making sure not to hit the ones that creaked.

Knowing her fathers room was at the end of the hall, she took a deep breath as she tip-toed towards the room.

"You know Charlie, you could've made this easy. Yet, all those lies coming from your mouth make me wonder why any one would believe you."

She peaked through the slightly ajar door and covered her mouth to silence a scream.

Her father was lying on the ground, two gunshots in his stomach, and his leg looked broken. She looked up to see the black barrel of a gun against his cheek.

"Maybe we should get rid of all those lies, in a filthy dirty way."

Soon the barrel of the gun made it's way into her father's mouth.

"Isabella will be mine one day Charlie, and without you here, there's no one to protect her," the attacker stated as he licked his lips.

The young girl locked eyes with her father as Charlie's eyes widened.

"Goodbye Charlie."

One gunshot later, and the room was painted in a fresh coat of blood.

This time, she couldn't hold back her scream.

The murderer turned his head towards the door as brown eyes became wide as saucers.

"Well, look whose home."

She gasped and ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Come now I only want to play."

She sobbed hard as she tried to see through her tears.

She reached for the doorknob at the door and found it to be locked.

"You're my snack pumpkin."

(-)

**A/N: Remember this is only a prolouge. Most chapters will be between 2500-3000 words.**

**Also Bella will be ooc. Edward will have a slight ooc as well.**

**Flames will be used to burn all the vampires I don't like.**

**Review.**


	2. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never will.**

**Summary: Tramatic events in the past lead Isabella Swan to be a top selling author. Yet, when a crazed fan begins to commit the murders in her books, agent Cullen must step in.**

**Warnings: Dark themes. Lemons.**

**Words Right Off The Page.**

_Chapter One._

I shot up in bed noticing the sweat dripping off my face in buckets. That nightmare was becoming more prominent with everyday. It always ended the same way, with me staring into the ice blue eyes of the man who slaughtered my father, and having no escape.

Somehow, this kind of scenario – or even more graphic scenes- was the kind of situation that the world thrived upon. It brought about some sort of sick fantasy in their mind.

Me? I merely wrote to escape from my mind. Lately, however, it just wasn't cutting it.

"Come on Bella, pull yourself together."

I urged myself to get ready, knowing that my manager was sure to come barraling through the door at any time. She had this thing about being on time.

"Bella! Get up, we have to be gone in fifteen minutes. I don't want another riot to start because you're late to a book signing again."

I groaned and finished my make-up. Nothing to big, just a little eye-liner and mascara. Hopefully it would be enough to please her.

"Alice, for your information I am already ready!"

She poked her head through the door.

It didn't matter what kind of a day Alice Hale was having, because she always looked good. Her black hair was spiked up in the back and she was wearing clothes right off the streets of Paris.

"Well, this is a miracle. In the three years I've known you Bella, you've never been early for anything."

She began to size me up as if looking for the cause of my over-eargerness. I plainly rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Aha. Bags under your eyes! You're having nighmares again..."

She trailed off and I used it as my escape. Making my way out of the door and into the limo waiting for me. I was always traveling in style with Alice Hale as both my editor and manager. What would I do without her? Oh yeah, sarcasm was banned from my mind.

"Bella! Come on, you know what the doctor said!"

"I'm fine Alice, now hurry up or we're going to be really late."

She just groaned and got in beside me. Needless to say there was tension the entire way to the bookstore.

I had become used to the fandom over the years. People would come in the thousands to get their books signed by me. Yet the line-up I saw here in Pheonix was different. It was bigger.

The limo pulled over as Alice and I exited the overly large vehicle. Avoiding the press at this point in time, we practically ran into the store to the booth oh-so-kindly prepared for my arrival.

"Hello everyone, I am Bella Dwyer."

My voice sounded so rehearsed I practically cringed.

"Miss Dwyer can you tell us about your new book?"

I smirked holding up the latest copy of Bathing in Blood.

"This book is somewhat similar in the style I have always written. A dark love story ending in a tragic way. It differs in the way that the victims enemy was herself."

"Can you tell us what possessess you to write in this fashion?"

"Every writers escape from their own mind, is to jot their ideas down on the paper is it not?"

That earned many giggles from the crowd.

"Bella, you're first book, Struggle, was published when you were seventeen, and since then all six of your books have been number one sellers, how can you say this effects you?"

"Everyone likes to get their ego stroked. However, I believe everyone has a niche, something they are living for, mine happened to be writing horror stories."

Alice sat next to me as I signed book, after book, after book.

"Thank you Bella."

I nodded and handed the last copy to a teenage girl. Apparentely my dark tales had sparked a craze in younger members of society as well. Boy was that a scary thought.

"Well, that was by far the biggest crowd I've ever seen."

I nodded at my best friend, as her stare turned hard.

"Bella, listen, If you're having nightmare's again then..."

"Alice don't worry, I'll deal with it."

My repsonse was lacking, but she knew I would say no more.

We stopped in a small coffee shop in Pheonix before it was time for me to board a plane back home. Alice talked my ear off the entire time, but my responses were limited, since my mind was elsewere.

If people had known me back in the day, they would understand the reason for my writings. The dark horror and the way the victims deaths are so intriquit and unique. How every set person was forced to suffer so much, just like I did.

It was disturbing how many people found happiness in my dark tales. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out the world is rotting.

The plane ride home was boring, since I didn't have my all but talkative best friend beside me. I listened to the conversations of other passengers and couldn't help but shake my head. Many were scared that a terrorrist was lurking somewhere on the plane. I merely thought we should look out for people from our own country as well.

My luggage took forever to come across the wheel, and it felt a lot heavier then it did when Alice took it to the dock for me.

I shrugged and began to look for one of my favorite vehicles. An old beat up truck, driven by my _brother._ Soon, the object of my desire made it's self apparent on the road before me.

"Bella!"

Soon I was engulfed in a hug by this monster of a teenager.

"Hey Jake."

He smiled down at me as I rolled my eyes.

The entire way to Forks, I robotically answered all the questions he had about my wonderful book tour.

"You really think you're ready for this Bella?"

I nodded. It would be the first time since Charlie's death I would be living back in the same house.

I had moved to La Push, when Billy Black my father's best friend took me in. Jacob and me grew up like every sibling, small fights, but we were closer then ever.

I saw my house come into view, and in a split second I was already second guessing my descision.

"You don't have to Bella. You can always come back home to La Push."

Jacob was pratically begging me not to do this.

I gave him a hug and looked him in the eye.

"I need to do this Jake, besides, I need a new book idea anyway."

"Only you would think of it like that..."

I smirked and picked up my bag.

"Call me if _anything_ happens."

"You honestly believe in ghosts?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"No, but you have bigger demons than ghosts to worry about."

I rolled my eyes and headed to the door. My hands were shaky as I pulled my key from my pocket. The minute my hands found their way to the knob, every memory -both good and bad- rushed their way back into my head.

One long deep sigh later, and I was now standing on the old creaky floor boards of the house I grew up in.

Everything was the same as back when the police hauled my petrified body from the room. The same pictures of me with Charlie, of Charlie and a fish, of me smiling.

Smiling was something that didn't happen to often anymore.

Ironically the sides of my mouth turned upwards slightly as I dropped my bags.

"Honey I'm home..."

_(-)_

Today was like every other day. The FBI was busy getting stupid ass calls from some stupid fool complaining that someone hacked his porn collection. Some men made me feel upset to share that Y chromosone.

I sat in my office, drinking the decaffinated coffee that always seemed to brighten my day.

"Edward!"

I almost dropped my scalding coffee on my lap as I turned to with a glare to face Emmet.

Stupid, stupid Emmet.

"So me and Rose finally-"

"Emmet,can't you see I am busy here!"

He raised his eyebrow at me, and I realized that I couldn't find a way out of my lie. For once my job was slow.

"Oh yeah, Eddie. You're about as busy as the rest of us."

I glared when he called me Eddie. I did know that in the chance of a fight, I would have no chance besides speed against this burly man.

"I heard Alice is here in Pheonix for a while? And Jasper?"

"Ya, apparentely the woman she was babysitting went back home for a few months."

Emmet rolled his eyes as I noticed the flashing light coming from my computer.

"You know Eddie-Uh, I mean Edward. She's not really babysitting, she's the manager and editor for-"

"Ya I know. I always thought my big sister would be some sort of professional shopper for celebrities..."

"And everyone thought you were going to be a doctor. Isn't the world full of surprises."

I rolled my eyes.

Ever since my first day at Elementary school I had wanted to be a doctor. My father was one of the best, and I wanted to be like him. After one year I realized that medical was not my forté. I transferred to a psycology major, a person who was good at understanding what was inside a persons' head. My job, was something I was meant for.

"You gonna check that email buddy?"

I shrugged taking another sip of the dark goodness of my cup.

"Whatever. Listen Edward, since Jasper wont be sulking now that Alice is back, I was thinking, maybe we should go out for a few drinks, have some guy time you know."

"Emmet, if your trying to hook me up on a date don't even think about it."

"Don't consider it a date, more like a one night stand-"

"Emmet!"

"Listen Eddie, yes I know glare all you want. Seriously though, everyone can tell all this pent up sexual frustration cannot be good for you."

"What's to say I have sexual frustration?" I muttered.

"Dude, you haven't gotten any since Tammy-"

"Tanya-"

"Whatever. So I think it's time we get little Edward some action."

I was surprised my mouth was not on the floor. Had Emmet seriously just used the words _little Edward?_

"I swear Emmet if you-"

I was rudely interrupted by the ringing of my telephone.

"WHAT!"

"Cullen!"

Oops.

"Sorry Sir. What seems to be the problem?"

"Have you not noticed the blinking icon on your desktop? It's been sitting their for five minutes. It's urgent."

"Sorry Sir, I was just distracted."

"Well, DON'T let it happen again."

"Of course not."

_Fucktard._

I placed the phone on the reciever and sighed as I clicked on the object that caused my anger.

Soon enough out popped a normal report.

A death in Seattle. Nothing new. I scanned looking to see what the issue was, I was almost thinking nothing until I read the cause of death.

_Strapped to lightening pole in middle of thunderstorm. We believed this at first to be the cause of death. Unfortunetely, no. The man was stabbed multiple times, with what appeared to be a blunt end of a toothbrush, before his throat was slit with a pizza-cutter. No witnessess have been confirmed._

"Weird."

I heard Emmet's potato chips crunch as I turned slowly to look at him.

"I know, whoever did this is certainly a freak. Honestly though, we get these all the time, I don't see what the big deal is now."

"Edward, you know the author Alice works for?"

"Not personally no," I replied sarcastically.

Leave it to Em to bring up something completely irrelevant.

"Can the smart ass comments and listen. Rose has an obsession with this author, some Dwyer chick. I got curious one day and picked up the book and started scanning through it and-"

"You read?" I asked.

"Honestly, can't I just tell you the juicy detail man? The way this person died was the same way the victim died in Struggle."

"Really?"

"Down to the toothbrush my friend."

"So we're dealing with either a crazed fan or a crazed author correct?"

"Something along those lines."

"Just great," I muttered as Emmet laughed.

"Wish you would've became a doctor?"

"You have no idea..."

_(-)_

**A/N: Holy pickles and sour-cream. Gah. I write a story and life goes to shit, Aint that fun? W.E. Major apologies for the late update. I plan on updating every week, but like I said, a few things came up.**

**I hope this is not horribly confusing and promise it will get better.**

**Bella is a lot darker in though detail and more sarcastic.**

**Edward is more a free thinker and a slight asshole.**

**Jacob will not have a major part. But he's here.**

**Please Review. :D**

**xxVisualKei (Lex)**


	3. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never will.**

**Summary: Tramatic events in the past lead Isabella Swan to be a top selling author. Yet, when a crazed fan begins to commit the murders in her books, agent Cullen must step in.**

**Warnings: Dark themes. Lemons.**

**Words Right Off The Page.**

_Chapter Two._

It was my job to investigate really weird deaths and get inside the persons' head. So, how was it, that this death disgusted me so much I could barely concentrate.

The pungent odor of rotting corpse almost made my lunch regergitate itself all over the crime scene. Luckily, I had a strong sense of mind over matter.

Emmet was standing beside me looking just as baffled as I was. Seattle was a place where murders could be seen, but nothing near as graphic as this.

"As you can see," Riley, the coroner stated, "The stab wounds are respectively here and here."

He pointed towards the upper collarbone and heart.

"The first point of entry would have caused a rupture in the artery, and the second, ultimitely causing death."

"So why didn't he fight back?" Emmet asked.

"We don't know. We'll know more once the tox screen comes back. Also, once I do the autopsy we should be able to confirm cause of death for sure."

"Thanks Riley."

"My pleasure Edward."

I began to take a stroll around the scene, as the charred remains of _John Doe_ went to be examined. No wallet, so we had no idea who this guy was.

"The world continues to fuck up my head."

"I know what you mean Em, some people are sick."

"Seriously did you see him? He looked like a peice of KFC chicken that was in the fryer for way to long."

"What do you expect? He was strapped to a lightening pole..."

I rolled my eyes as Emmet shuddered. Something told me, he would be staying away from KFC for a while.

My cell phone began ringing widly in my pocket. I opened it and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Cullen! You and McCarty head back here. We need to discuss what happened."

"Of course sir."

"You may not like to hear who is dead."

"Sir?"

"Billy Black."

I froze.

Billy. One of our outpost agents. He was in a bad car accident, and was unable to be in the force, so they stationed him at an outpost in Forks. He was an idol to most in the FBI.

"Motive?"

"Just get your assess back here! I got some stupid small town cops getting pissed off at me."

"Of course sir we'll be there in twenty."

"Edward? Who was it?"

I had completely forgotton about Emmet.

"Billy Black."

He said nothing, however, the entire way back, I could tell he mourned the loss as well.

The office was filled with agents and cops. I could tell that this was going to be quite a long meeting.

"Ah, Edward, Emmet, good to see you're here."

We took our seats and Commisioner Tuck Larson began his speech.

"We have all suffered a great loss today. Billy Black, one of the most amazing agents was murdered last night at approximitely three-forty AM. According to the tox screen, he had high amounts of melatonin, meaning that he was put to sleep with a highly concentrated sleeping drug."

"Do you have any leads sir?"

"As of this moment we merely have a website and a connection to a book."

"A website?" I asked confused.

"Yes a website journaling all of what happened."

"So just trace the IP and find the bastard," Emmet stated as one of the computer techs piped up.

"It's not that easy. He keeps changing his IP. If we shut down the site its back."

"So what did the website say?"

Soon on the screen was a picture of Billy's dead body.

_You think that the government protects you? This is nothing. Billy Black, FBI agent, couldn't even stand up against me. Try to stop me if you dare. But only one person can end this. HAHA. I am coming for you. _

_Next thursday._

"Next thursday?"

"That means we have five days to make this work."

"But we have nothing to go on."

"Edward and Emmet. I need you to go to Forks and visit Miss. Dwyer. If the murders she writes about are being commited, she may be able to help us."

"And what makes you think its not her?" I asked recieving a deadly glare from Tuck.

"Just go."

"Of course Larson Sir."

"So we'll meet here at o-eight hundred-hours?"Emmet asked.

"See you then."

I was gripping the stearing wheel of my volvo so hard I was sure there would be dents. Why was Tuck so upset about my mentioning of that Dwyer chick? I thought we were supposed to consider everyone a suspect until proven otherwise?

I pulled around the corner and was shot in the face by the bright yellow porsche sitting in my driveway. Something that conspicious,could only belong to one person.

_Alice._

I carried my laptop and briefcase inside, and before the objects even hit the floor I was engulfed in an embrace.

"Hi Alice," I stated rolling my eyes.

"Hey! Don't give me that look Mr."

"Hey Jasper," I stated nodding towards my brother-in-law.

"Long day at work?" Alice asked, obviously noticing how out of place I was.

"You have no Idea..." Jasper and I said at the same time. Jasper was head of computer tracking and searching.

"I haven't slept in twenty nine hours," he stated.

"I'm going on twenty three," I replied.

"Whats going on?"Alice asked.

Even though it was strickly forbidden to mention anything about our cases. I know Jasper told Alice the vauge information about what was going on. She merely wanted me to fill her in on the field stuff. Plus, if she guessed right, I didn't tell her. And Alice was never wrong when it came to guessing.

"I am going to be gone to Forks for a few days to investigate a few things."

"Forks? So Billy Black was murdered? He was the only outpost agent down there!"

Leave it to Alice.

"Ya, burnt to a crisp. Apparentely it's what that little Author of yours wrote in her first book."

"I remember that scene.It made me so sick after reading it. But Bella..."

I knew the look in my Sisters eye as she reached for the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Bella...please be okay..." She murmured.

_(-)_

"The blood trickled down her lips as she stared into the eyes of her murderer. The person she trusted most, standing over her licking his lips in a seductive way. He moved to kiss her shoving his rough tongue down her throat causing her to gag."

I took my hands away from the keyboard. I had only been in this house a few short hours, and the story ideas were coming from everything.

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because the vibes in the house were so strong. It was like I needed to write constantly. However my stomach was now whining in protest.

I walked down stairs and opened the fridge and cupboards to see that Billy and Jacob had taken the liberty to fill them for me. I would have to thank them later. Boiling some water, I decided a quick bowl of macaroni was certain to fill me up.

It tasted better than I thought as I looked at the clock. Jake was supposed to come and pick me up around six to go too dinner. A celebration of me returning to Forks. It was almost five, which meant that by the time I finished getting ready I was sure to be hungry again.

I didn't even manage to put all my belongings away last night.

Soon, the reason my suitcases were so heavy made itself apparent. Alice, had gone shopping for me. Joy.

I pulled out a nice blue top and a pair of jeans. I did my hair half up and put on a little mascara and eye-liner. Then I waited.

When six fifteen hit I was worried. Jake was never late, especially since he was the one who planned this in the first place.

I opened my mobile phone and hastily dialed his number.

"Hi you've reached Jacob Black...obviously I aint here fool."

I rolled my eyes and closed my phone. He would see that I had called and would phone me back.

I was most likely worrying about nothing. Jake was a big boy...he didn't need me to look after him...right?

My phone began to ring and I opened it reflexively.

"Jake?"

"B-Bells..."

He sounded shocked? Upset? Not Jake at all.

"What's the matter bro?"

Suddenly I heard sobs. Jake was crying? He never shed a tear.

"He's dead Bella."

He? Who the hell was he?

"Who Jake?"

"Dad..."

Billy! What the fuck did that mean!

"Billy...is dead?"

"Yes dammit, and they wont let me see him or go anywhere-"

"I'll come to you Jake."

I heard his sobs stop momentarily.

"No, Bella you can't. They won't let you here."

"I am not going to let them stand over you like they're hot shit Jake. I hope you fuckers can hear me!" I yelled into the phone.

"Bella, I have to go, they want to discuss who could do this to him. I'll call you tomorow."

"No! Jake wait-"

I was cut short as the line went dead.

"Fuck!"

I cried, placing my head in my hands. All the painful memories coming back full force. The FBI, Charlie, those eyes.

I shot towards the sink and found that my prior lunch was no longer in my stomach.

Somebody was fucking with me.

How could they do this to a nineteen year old boy? He had just lost his father, and they welcome him by using the spanish inquisition? They were complete retards!

"I never should've came back. Somebody is trying to get close to me..."

I wasn't sure whether they were here for Bella Dwyer or Bella Swan, but whatever the case I was scared.

By this point I was shaking horribly.

It was only seven o'clock and I had gone completely insane. Perhaps I broke a new world record?

I don't remember how the time passed,but before I knew it, It happened to be nine in the evening.

"Bella get a hold of yourself! You're a grown woman for christ sake!"

My self coaching was not helping anything.

I heard the phone ring, and was close to just leaving it there, but I opened it anyway.

"Hello?"

It came out weak and lame.

"Bella! Thank god you're okay."

"Alice?"

"I know about Billy. I just wanted to call and see if you were okay?"

"It's not me I am worried about! Jake just lost his father, and now they're forcing him to remember every intimate detail of his fathers life. They're complete bastards!"

"Bella you need to calm down!"

"Calm down? Alice,I am anything but calm right now."

I practically dropped the phone from shaking so much.

"Take an ativan Bella, you're going to make yourself sick!"

I walked towards the bathroom and found my perscription.

"I can't do it," I stated.

"Bella, you can't do this. I am coming down to Forks."

"No! Don't. I can deal with this," I popped a small pill under my tongue and waited for it to dissolve."There you go Alice, probablem solved."

"Anything happens, phone me please. I worry Bella."

"Ya I know," I replied sleepily. "Tell Jazz I say hi."

"It's working?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay I'll call you in the morning."

I mumbled a reply and headed towards my bed. I don't remember much, except it was a dreamless doped up sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt a little more controlled. I was trying to put everything into perspective. I knew that I had to be strong for Jake. I was all the poor kid had left now.

Pouring myself a nice cup of decaff I sat down on the couch. Those little pills sure packed a punch.

It was the knock on my door that startled me.

"Coming," I muttered.

Opening the door the first thing I saw was their badges being thrown in my face.

_FBI_

I wanted to growl.

"Are you Bella Dwyer?"

"Why do you want to know?"

I wanted to be rude. However the brilliant bronze hair and deep green eyes of said Edward Cullen (According to his badge) were distracting me.

"We're here due to the murder of Billy Black," the larger man, Emmet, stated.

"If you're wondering if I killed him, thats a no. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a book to write."

I tried to close the door, but a hand blocked it.

"Please, to put this lightly. A murder you wrote about in detail was the exact same way that Billy Black died. We just want to ask you a few questions. We need your help."

"What makes you think I want to help people like you?"

"Well the FBI is working to make this country a safe-"

I slammed the door in his face.

"Happy fucking morning to you too."

_(-)_

**A/N: Word. Lol. I quite liked this chapter. Next one will explain a few reasons why Bella hates the FBI so much.**

**There will be lemons later on in this fic.**

**As well, I will be updating wednesday and sunday.**

**Please review. :D**

**xxVisualKei (Lex)**


	4. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never will.**

**Summary: Tramatic events in the past lead Isabella Swan to be a top selling author. Yet, when a crazed fan begins to commit the murders in her books, agent Cullen must step in.**

**Warnings: Dark themes. Lemons.**

**Words Right Off The Page.**

_Chapter Three._

The Federal Bureau of Investigation sure had a knack for pissing me off. Tuck promised after Charlie died that they would stay the hell away from me forever. I guess that it was my fault this time.

Apparentely my sick sense of humor had sparked a fan to go crazy. Who'd a thunk? But just because I wrote the story, didn't give them any power to step foot on this property. If it came down to it, I could deal with this idiot myself. Afterall, that was my specialty.

I hated remembering. That's why I wrote. It gave me an escape away from all those fucked up memories the drugs just couldn't drown out.

All those times Charlie lied to keep me safe, those times I was used for their personal gain, all highlighted by this event.

My only hope was those two members wouldn't put Swan and Dwyer together.

I was an intelligent kid, I was able to understand things that a high school kid could, when I began elementary school. I was a prodigy of sort, yet all I wanted was to be normal.

They called it psycho-analyzing. Where you could tell a persons's inner desires by the answers to basic questions. How much is your rent? What would you do if attacked by a squirrel? What color is your favorite? These questions made me a junior operative, in a never ending game.

When I began to catch on, Charlie pulled me away and moved to Forks. He wanted me to be safe, and not have to worry about growing up to soon. He was always trying to look out for me.

When he was murdered. My dreams shattered before me. I broke down, went crazy, ended up practically suicidal. That's when Billy and Tuck promised to keep me out of the bureau forever.

Maybe now, was the time run.

"Don't think like that Bella."

I whispered harshly to myself as I sat down on the couch. I slowly picked up the phone in my shaking hands and dialed a number I would never forget.

"FBI, can you hold please."

"No I won't hold."

The phony voices on the other side always pissed me off.

"M'am, we need you to hold-"

"Listen here, transfer me to Larson now."

You had to be firm with these assholes.

"Miss, I assure you that it will only be for a few moments."

New people. Ugh. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Agent Swan, verification number two-two-seven-five-three. Non-active agent. Now transfer me."

It didn't take long before that elevator-type music came blaring out of the speakers.

"Larson here."

"Bonjour mon Cochon."

I did my best french accent and he lauged.

"What have I done to piss you off this time Bells?"

"Mind explaining why I found a couple of your garden gnomes hanging out on my front step this morning?"

He laughed nervously as I listened close.

"It's nothing like that-"

"Did I forget to mention that they consider me a suspect?"

"I told Cullen and McCarty to stay away from you. They were not supposed to go against orders. I'll give them shit when they get back, but why not hear what they have to say?"

"Last time I listened to an agent, my father got killed. Or did you forget that tidbit of information Tuck?"

"Bitter 'aint we Swan."

"That's Dwyer to you bastard."

"Listen darling, I can only call them off, but if you haven't noticed, they aren't the greatest listeners."

"I guess it's better to face the fire, then to die of heatstroke."

"It might do you some good. Writing all those stories can't be good for your mind."

"Say tuck, whats your favorite number?"

"Elevan?"

"And your favorite time of the year?"

"Easter-, hey!"

"Well that explains your moodiness. I have a solution though, it's called viagra."

With that I hung up the phone and shook my head. Today was going to be a long day.

I peeked through the curtain and saw that the black car was still at its post. Tuck was a lying bastard. He sent them here so I could help. He needed me, yet I had no motivation to help anyone else.

The only reason I would agree to help...would be to protect Jake.

I headed upstairs to take a long, comforting shower. I had never felt so relaxed as the water rushed over my skin. I had this feeling, I wouldn't be feeling this relaxed for a while.

I grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and walked outside, only to find an amusing sight,

It seems that both Cullen and McCarty were asleep in the car, obviously over-exhausted.

I tapped lightly on the window and Emmet stirred slowly opening his eyes.

"Awake?"

He jumped startled and smiled at me. The door opened, and I noticed Edward was waking up as well.

"I had a feeling you guys might be thirsty, here's some bottled water."

The minute I handed it to them, they inspected it like I had just handed them a bomb.

"Thanks," Emmet stated, but Edward still eyed me suspiciously.

"Listen, this little volvo looks really nice and all, but I am sure a meeting would be more suited in a room where we could all see each other."

They both nodded as we walked back up towards the house. I could feel their eyes on me and I shook my head at there antics. Reason number three hundred and seven I quit the FBI, it makes you paranoid.

"Have a seat," I stated sitting in my favorite chair.

"Thanks Miss. Dwyer."

Edward's voice was like velvet against my ears. How did someone like him benefit from this job?

"So what do you know about this killer anyways?"

"Well aren't you straight to the point."

I glared at Emmet as he chuckled nervously.

"We know that he's using your fairytales as his murder tactics. What we don't understand is why you? Or who the hell could be doing this. Do you have any enemies? Any connections to Billy Black?"

"Well if you did your research before rudely barging in, you would realize that Billy adopted me when I was twelve."

"What happened to your father?" Emmet's strong voice stated.

"He was murdered... but that's in the past," I muttered. No need to over explain things.

"Sorry to hear about that. But any enemies we should investigate?"

"Hello? I am a top selling author, every writer who want's to get published is my enemy. As for any direct ones, thats a no."

He was locked away forever. I got my monthly updates on his whereabouts and he had no Idea I was Isabella Swan.

"Eddie, you got any ideas?"

"No idea. Emmet, please stop calling me that," He murmered as I laughed.

"Sorry," he raised his eyebrow. "You just seem like a married couple."

"Please don't tell the force. We'd never live this down."

"I am sure Tuck would laugh his-"

I stopped short and wanted to smack myself. Reason number one to join the force again, I would remember to think before I speak.

"Tuck? As In Larson?"

"Who the hell is he? I mean't Tuck Jones from the gas bar."

Nice save Bella. Your ass is lucky Tuck really does work at the gasbar.

I kept my expression blank, but it seems Edward still didn't trust me. I don't blame him, if he knew what I was capable of, nobody would trust me.

One hundred percent score on 'How to Lie one-oh-one'.

"Well what ever the case, this freak, is claiming that his next kill will be this Thursday. We are going to have to keep a good watch on the area," Edward stated.

"How do you know this?"

My question was sincere, and I feared the worse when both men in front of me sighed.

"He posted it on a website, we have agents shutting it down, but seems we're dealing with no idiot. He has so many IP adressess we can't track the bastard."

_(-)_

I had expected her expression to change, but it just remained blank the whole time. Was she not scared for her life? How could she be so non-chalant about something so important. Her brown eyes, her hair, her- Woah Edward, get back on track here.

"What's the website?"

Before I could stop him, Emmet blurted out the answer, and she made a dash towards -what I assumed to be- her laptop.

She began frantically typing and sure enough, for the first time, I saw the look of shock cross her eyes, even if it was briefly.

"What does he mean by only one person can end this?"

"We believe he means you, since you are the one who wrote the story."

"No."

Me and Emmet stared at each other.

"Read the message closely..."

We merely followed her orders, but it still left me drawing a blank.

"You don't get it? It's staring you right in the face you know..."

I wanted to wipe that smug look right off her beautiful brown...Goddammit.

"What's the main theme throughout the entire entry?"

"The...FBI?" Emmet replied unsure of his answer.

"Exactly. Who controls the FBI? Who's running the operation? That's the person he's targeting."

Shit. That means that Larrson was playing with fire. Emmet whipped out his cell phone and began dialing and Bella sat back down on the chair.

"That was amazing for you to notice."

I could tell she was hiding something, between her and Tuck? What ever it was, I wanted to find out.

"Not really. When you write constantly it's easy to pick up the meanings hidden between the lines."

"Miss Dwyer, we advise you to keep outside contact to a minimum over the next little while. We'll likely station for an agent to be assigned to watch the premisis, and follow you to ensure your safety."

"Really, your just wasting your time, I _can_ take care of myself."

I could hear the annoyance lacing her words.

"A can of mace and a tazer aren't going to do you any good."

To my surprise she began laughing. She reached under the small table next to the chair and pulled out a well kept service pistol.

"Where did you-"

"It's a scary place for a young girl nowadays," She stated.

Just who was this girl?

"Listen, I hate to put this wonderful meeting on hold, but I need to go meet my brother, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Brother?"

Emmet was apparentely done with his call.

"Not my real brother dork stick. He's my best friend, and we grew up as siblings so I consider him my brother. Jacob Black, the son of the deceased. Seems your guys were pestering him all yesturday about what he knew. That's not easy for a nineteen-year-old to digest agent."

"Well then, Emmet let's excuse ourselves and find a hotel. Might as well stay here until we get word from Larson. Thank you Bella."

"Anytime Cullen."

"If you don't mind what's your favorite color?"

Her eyes tightened but then she smiled.

"Rainbow. No color is to be singled out."

Okay she was good. Too good.

Driving the volvo in Forks was nothing like Seattle. There was no rush hour, the roads were practically deserted and everything was a odd color of green and brown.

"What's up Edward? You seem lost in thought?"

"Notice anything weird about Miss Dwyer?"

"Besides the fact she's gorgeous and single?"

I shot him a look, and he held his hands up in defense.

"Alright, calm down already. She seemed to be vague in her responses, like she knew how to answer without giving herself away. She also strayed away from the topic of her father's death instantly. She had no problem with knowing that a psycho killer could be hunting her down too."

"The way she interpreted the entry, it's like she's hiding a really big secret."

"Ah, Edward please don't tell me your gonna look up info on her. Remember what happened last time? You lost your relationship with that Tanny-"

"Tanya."

"Ya, that chick. That's why people have secrets."

"I know that she's not hiding the fact she's a whore Emmet," I replied as we parked.

Forks Inn was nothing special, but it would do. It had internet connection and that was all I needed.

We settled our things and I got to researching our favorite author.

Of course there was nothing for Miss Dwyer. She obviously was going by another name. To bad I had no idea what that could be. Sighing I closed the computer and watched Emmet switch mindlessly between channels.

"Of course, nothing's on the television," he stated upset. "So find any awkward affairs I should know about?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Em, turns out she doesn't even exist. Bella Dwyer seems to be her alias."

"So she's covered up her tracks, that's a little to good for a civilian don't you think?"

"Exactly. I think when we get back we should bring this up to Tuck. I have a feeling the two of them know each other."

"Not buying the whole 'gas bar' thing either are you?"

"Not one bit."

"She's smart Ed, I am almost scared to see what happens when we start meddling."

"She's the only one who can help us. I mean were you not in the house with me?"

"I know Ed, but-"

"We need to understand our allies to benefit from them Em."

"I suppose...hey I am going to give Rose a call okay."

I waved him off and decided to make a call of my own.

The ringing on the other line was starting to get annoying when my favorite voice answered.

"Edward, nice of you to call."

"Hi Mom."

"Alice called and said you were going to be busy for a while. Is it because of Billy's death Edward?"

Leave it to mom to get all overdramatic.

"Mom, you know how Alice over-exxagerates everything. It's not really that horrible."

"It would make me a little more at ease if you called more often. Your father and I can't wait till you come down for Christmas."

"I am excited too."

The truth was I missed my parents. We were a closely knit family and being only able to spend the holidays together was hard sometimes.

"Well darling I'll let you get back to investigating, be sure to call again soon."

"Of course."

"Stay safe, bye."

I quietly said bye and placed my phone on the nightstand beside the bed. It was only one in the afternoon and I was exhausted, even after the cat-nap we took in the volvo.

"I guess now would be a good time to catch up on my sleep..."

_(-)_

**A/N: OMG. I am sorry. So very sorry.  
Unfortunetely I am a diagnosed depressive. Big surprise.**

**But I had a bad run for a month.  
So bad in fact that I could not update.**

**So i give everyone permission to throw objects at me.  
But I should be updating regularly from now on.**

**Sorry again guys.  
But please review.**

**Lex.**


	5. Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never will.**

**Summary: Tramatic events in the past lead Isabella Swan to be a top selling author. Yet, when a crazed fan begins to commit the murders in her books, agent Cullen must step in.**

**Warnings: Dark themes. Lemons.**

**Words Right Off The Page.**

_Chapter Four._

"Aw, Jake."

I had seen a lot of people look like crap, hell, I looked like crap most of the time. Yet, today Jake was the happy owner of the 'I look like a truck just ran me over' Oscar.

His eyes had huge-no- ginormous bags under his eyes, looking as though he hadn't slept for weeks. He looked weak, like even the slightest poke would send his overly large body toppling over. He didn't look like Jake at all.

"Bells," he stated as I wrapped my arms around him. Normally, hugging wasn't my thing, but I was willing to sacrifice anything for this kid. "Who would do this?"

I pulled away and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Listen Jake, I don't know who would even dare mess with Billy like that. I give you a promise I'll do all I can to help with the investigation."

"What do you mean help? You've talked to them?"

"I wouldn't exactly say tha- Ok, yes, but it doesn't mean that I enjoyed it."

His eyes narrowed and he pushed me away.

"What are you thinking! They already got Billy and Charlie, you really think I want to lose you too?"

He was crying hard now.

"I don't mean I am rejoining the force Jake."

I hadn't weighed my pro's and con's about going back just yet. However, if going back gave me the power to help him, I would do it in a heartbeat.

"You talked to them Bella. After yesturday, I finally understand what they put you through."

No. He would never understand quite the magnitude of emotions I had bottled up during those days. However I can assume that yestuday, dealing with FBI assholes wasn't his forté.

"Listen Jake. You and Billy helped me out when no one cared...it's my turn to repay the favor."

"Bella? Please don't do anything stupid."

"Trust me Jake. I know what I am doing."

I gave him one last hug. The agents had stated only five minutes of time could be devoted to interrupting their interrogation session.

I knew this was horrible, and that I should kick their assess, but I didn't have time. Working fast, was something I used to be good at, I wondered if I had lost my touch.

I jumped into the truck -noting that Jake didn't need it right now- and sped down the highway.

Only two days until this freak would strike. I could tell he was good. His wording showed that he was nothing shy of intelligent.

I whipped out my cell phone and frantically dialed my best friend.

"Bella?"

"Sorry Ali, no time to talk. Is Jasper there?"

Alice, Jasper and Jake were the only ones I would trust with my secret.

"He's asleep-"

"Wake him up. Go ahead and blame it on me."

I heard her sigh. A few moments of grumbling later and I was speaking with a familiar voice.

"Good morning to you too Bella."

"Uh, Jazz, its the afternoon."

"Ah, my days are all screwed up, the force has been crazy."

"Is Tuck safe?"

"We have agents guarding him left and right Bella, there's no way this freak is getting to him."

"Any luck with the IP adress?"

"Nothing as of yet. It's like he's one step ahead, like he knows-"

"Like he knows we're coming..."

I caught the breath in my throat. We were way off.

"Jazz, get those officers off of him!"

"But-"

"We shouldn't be worried about someone from the outside."

"What are you saying Bella?"

"We have a traitor. I am not saying that this is the guy, but maybe our freak isn't working alone."

"I am on it Bella."

"Get me the names of the officers that are with him. I want a background check. If they're playing with me, that means they met me somewhere."

"Why don't you get the information yourself? You have more power over there than I ever will."

"Connections Jazz. If someone put two and two together, we would all be screwed. Everyone I had ever cared for. I already created a disturbance by signing in my number with the bureau."

"Bella-"

"Keep Alice close. She's friends with me, so no doubt they'll try and get to her too. Also, stay safe Jazz."

"Of course Isabella."

I closed my phone and tried to clear my head. The only way to beat this guy was to outsmart him, but if information was leaking between the bureau and this freak, we had to put an end to it now. I couldn't trust anybody, only the two agents that came to my door.

I pulled into the gas bar, needing sometype of caramel colored sugary goodness.

"Too the inventor of Coke, good job!"

Tuck was busy with a customer, very surprising since Forks was usually pretty dead. I soon found myself walking to the front of the desk to pay for my pop and a couple packs of gum.

"Isabella, I thought those folks were talking nonesense when they said you were coming home."

Too old for his own good.

"Tuck-"

"I know, Bella Dwyer. Don't worry, Mr. Black already came in here to warn me."

"Warn you? What did Billy tell you?"

My voice was frantic and icy, something that turned Tuck off. I knew I should apologize, but I needed that information.

"He didn't say much. Just that you're now Bella Dwyer and we need to call you that. Most folks here wouldn't remember what you looked like. Charlie always liked to keep you safe."

"What else did Billy say?"

My voice was softer at the mention of my fathers' name.

"Absolutely nothing. Me and Billy usually have a good talk when his boy drives him to get his cigarettes, but that day he seemed to be in a rush."

I nodded and grabbed my items.

"Thanks Tuck."

"Stay safe Miss. Dwyer."

I waved a reply and decided to head home.

Jasper would be emailing me the names privately and I needed my home computer to figure things out. The dead house, felt even more disturbing under the circumstances.

I was a sugar filled wreck as I waited for the mail to pop up. When it did, I practically fell from my chair.

**Adam Longis**

**Jayson Grenna  
Michelle Lawford**

That was all I needed to read.

"Larson."

"Stay the fuck away from Michelle, don't mention my name, and make this sound normal."

"Listen Mccarty, I told you and Cullen to back off."

"I know Michelle came in for a book signing, I can remember her face and name. I don't remember her saying anything that hinted towards a threat. Take no chances Tuck, get the fuck out."

"Don't disobey orders Cullen. This is a code 26 you guys are dealing with."

I froze.

Code 26 was a hostage situation. We were too late.

"Are you okay?"

"We'll handle everything here."

"Tuck No! Don't hang up on me you bastard!"

I was screaming into the phone, when nothing but a dial tone reached my ears. He was sacrificing himself, to save me. Fuck.

I ran around the house searching for objects that were kept hidden away. My badge, my gun, and my dad's lucky coin. Call it lame, but I had it the day he died...

I jumped into Jake's old ford and dialed his number only to get his voicemail.

"Hey Jake, I figure I can't just run from my problems anymore. This is my fault and I plan to fix it."

I was on my way out of the city when I noticed a odily familiar silver volvo at the hotel. I needed back up for a mission this big.

I pounded on the door hoping to god this was their residence, and that I was not making an ass of myself.

_(-)_

Emmet and I had been trying to reach Tuck for two hours when a series of knocks broke our concentration.

"Wanna get that Em?"

I heard his thunderous footsteps make their way to the door, but was surprised by the gasp that left his mouth.

"Miss. Dwyer."

"Long time no see."

I turned only to be met with a beautiful, yet sarcastic, Bella Dwyer.

"Can we help you?" I asked slightly confused on her arrival. I thought she disliked guys like us? Why would she be seeking us out.

"I am never one to beat around the bush, so here it goes. Tuck Larson is likely dead."

"What do you mean?"

Emmet's voice was dark and almost scary.

"Exactly what I said," She replied as Emmet pulled his gun.

"Em!"

"Listen to Edward, I am hardly the one your looking for."

Somehow it felt like she was telling the truth. Even if she did have her secrets, killing Tuck was not one of them.

"Edward?"

Emmet looked at me with confusion, well Bella's eyes held hope, probably that I would believe her.

"How do you know this Bella?"

Emmet put his gun away and Bella sighed.

"There's a few things that the bureau is good at. Fucking people over, and hiding their identities."

I was surprised to be met with an identification badge. I checked it over to see if it was fake, but the only surprise was that her join date was at such a young age.

"Let's just say I have some senoirity over you two."

So her real name was Isabella Marie Swan.... Why did that last name sound so familiar?

"Charlie Swan's daughter?"

Emmet beat me to the punch. I saw that cold rock like facade fade as Bella lowered her head.

"That story really doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting our asses to Pheonix."

She began looking around the hotel room, as if scoping for something important. All me and Emmet had was our Laptop, cell phones and some clothes.

"But how do you really know Larson is dead?"

She opened the laptop and began typing furiously on the keys.

"In my second book, Tragicity, the person who was in love with the victim called them. They made the conversation seem fake, but they knew the code behind it, in the end the guy ends up decapitated."

Emmet shuddered and I stood somewhat confused. How could such a beautiful girl, write such gruesome tales.

"Ah, here we go..."

"Hey what are you doing?!" I demanded as she hit delete.

"This remains between us, and us only okay? There are a few traitors in the FBI working for this freak, so we need to keep information transfer minimal."

"So why trust us? What makes us any different?" I asked as she through our clothes into the suitcases.

"Easy, Emmet knows Jasper, and you're Alice's brother."

It was weird how she knew that Alice was my sister. Sure we were siblings but we were both very different. Perhaps she had already looked up information on me, I wondered if I would get the time to do the same.

"Okay boys let's hit the road."

"To Pheonix?"

"Joy." She replied.

The plane tickets were bought almost instantly, although Emmet sat seperate from Bella and I. She had offered to use the single ticket, but Emmet declined and said he would be the gentleman. Something tells me this was his bad attempt to play match maker.

"So why join the force if you hate it so much?"

She seemed shocked by my open question, but I kept my voice low, just in case some unwanted ears were listening.

"My father....he got me involved. When it got to much for me to take in, he took me away to Forks."

"What happened to him?"

She never answered, and I could do nothing but respect that. The captain announced our arrival and I gently shook the sleeping Bella awake.

"We're here."

She nodded and stretched out, allowing me to catch a perfect view of her well toned stomach.

"You know, your taking it pretty well knowing that your co-worker is dead."

"I don't believe anything till I see it."

"That Mr. Cullen, is a lie."

She whispered in my ear, and I could feel my pants grow tight. I was twenty four and still had raging teenage hormones.

"So you specialize in psyco-analysis?"

"Do I?"

She was such a smart-ass, but that was one of her best qualities.

"So what do we do now? I mean we can't just waltz into the office with our guns out."

Emmet did have a point. Getting in, was something we never disscussed, but something told me that she had a plan.

"Well, I got nothing."

Okay so I was wrong.

"Well, shouldn't we find out who was working? Who was with Larson?"

"Yes, to a point. If we start sticking our nose deep in their information, somebody is going to find out who I am, and what's important to me."

"So that's what they're after? But, why Tuck?"

"He saved me along time ago. I pretty much owed him my life."

"Guys, can we please not talk about him like he's not here."

Emmet's words made me realize exactly how dark we were thinking. We had to have hope that Tuck was still alive, with his head on his shoulders.

Retrieving our luggage, I called a cab and we all crammed together inside the yellow automobile.

"Where too?"

"Lucciano's."

They both looked at me confused.

"Don't want people to track us, or get suspicious right."

They both nodded and I noticed the Bella had unconsciously placed her hand on my thigh. We made eye contact and she turned so red, it made a tomato jealous.

"Sorry. It's just we,re so close together and-"

"It's fine."

This woman was going to be the death of me.

Getting off at Pheonix's best pizza parlour we headed towards my house. Luckily, few happened to know my exact adress, and our luggage wasn't to heavy.

"You have a beautiful home," Bella stated, sounding as though she was in awe.

"Thank you, it definitely has-"

"Bella!"

"Alice..." I finished as my pixie like sister dashed towards us.

"Thank god you're okay. I was so worried with you, and Billy and Jake and the Bureau and..."

"Sorry for her, she really was quite worried."

My brother-in-law wrapped his arms around my sister, probably to help her calm down.

"I told you to keep her safe Jazz."

Bella's words were quiet as Jasper looked baffled.

"Bella..."

"Nothing is going to happen Bells."

"Ya Bella-"

"Shut up."

Being cut off like that kind of hurt.

"They found Billy. They hunted him down and tied him to a lightening pole. They found Tuck....and decapitated him..."

"No-"

"Obviously this is no rookie we're dealing with. I want you safe."

"Why Bella? Why does it matter so much."

Surprisingly she started laughing,

"He's going in order...."

Emmet cleared his throat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the next horrifying plot this guy is facing, is when the husband murders the wife, and the best friend is forced to watch."

_(-)_

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Wow. Thats all i can say. Bella is a little dark ne? Next chapter we found out about tuck, and who exactly will the husband and wife be? What about the best friend?**

**Edward seems a little pansy like cause bella seems to be the smart one, but dont worry she will have a moment where to her nothing seems possible anymore.**

**Please review.**

**Lex.**


End file.
